Prom Problems
by galindapopular
Summary: Junior prom brings issues big issues and feelings for two ducks, not who you think though! Read! Complete!
1. A Problem and a Solution

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks, disney does. Sadly. I do own the Mighty Ducks Box set, so that's kinda awesome.**

** Summary: Junior year at Eden Hall comes. Scooter tells Julie he can't come home from college for the prom, and she and Luis decide to go together as friends...but could further feelings develop?**

** Author's note: My first Duck fic...It's actually already finished, I wrote it in my journal on a road trip, so new chapters will be up as fast as I can type them up. I know this is an unconventional pairing, but hey, they're my two favorite characters, how could I resist?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A problem and a solution**

"I'm really sorry babe!" Scooter said on the other end of the line. "I tried really hard but I can't make it back.

Julie sighed heavily. She hated that her boyfriend was in college sometimes.

"But it's junior prom!" She sighed, "You really can't? At all?"

"It's finals week Jules." He explained. "I didn't just to BC to play hockey. I'm going to school too." Another frustration of Julie's; here she was far away from home in Minnesota, and Scooter was in Boston, a drivable spot from her home in Maine. "But I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"How?" Julie giggled.

"When I got home we'll have our own prom. I'll take you out to fancy dinner, we'll go dancing, and you can wear your dress."

"Wear my dress?" She smiled he had answered the question she had on her mind. "So them you don't mind if I go?"

"Of course not!" He laughed. "It's your prom."

"And if I bring a date?" She smiled. "I mean, like just one of the Ducks, not a _real _date."

"Also fine!" Scooter smiled, "Just not Portman! I have a feeling he gets handsy." Julie laughed, she wouldn't have brought Portman anyway. "Maybe Averman, he's a safe bet." Julie laughed again. "Anyway, I have to go. Again, I'm sorry."

"You'll be forgiven." Julie teased, "I love you!"

"I love you too! Bye!" He hung up the phone. She racked her brain about who to ask.

Luis Mendoza walked away from his locker and looked behind him to see a gaggle of freshman girls following him and giggling. He smiled and waved at them awkwardly. Almost all of the Ducks had entourages of underclassmen, trying to latch on to their social status but his was the biggest, and also the only all female one. At the beginning of the year he had loved the attention, but now it just felt strange. He knew why it was. Connie Moreau had explained it to him. These girls were rich suburbanites from Minnesota. They had never met anyone like Luis, who was from Little Havana in Miami Florida. They had this image of him as a smooth Latin Lover. They weren't too far off, but he hated the following around. He had hooked up with one of them for a while, a girl named Cathy, but it hadn't worked out. She spent most of the time they weren't making out saying "I can't believe I'm with you!" Which again was flattering, but not what he was looking for. He walked out of the main school over towards the dorm, finally losing the girls. As he strolled through the quad he saw Julie Gaffney sitting on a bench, her chin resting on her hand. She was obviously deep in thought.

"Hey Cat Lady!" He said brightly. She was also obviously bummed out.

"Hey Luis." She sighed.

"What's on your Mind?" He was concerned, but he figured she was just homesick, they all got that way from time to time.

"Prom." She shrugged. He should have guessed, every Eden Hall junior girls' mind was on prom.

"What your dress doesn't fit?" He laughed, "Goldberg try to fatten you up again?" She laughed at the reference to the incident their freshman year.

"Nah," she shrugged, "I don't even have a dress yet. Connie and her mom are taking me shopping tomorrow. It's just…" she stopped.

"It's just what?" Luis coaxed, he was truly curious about his friend's state of mind.

"Nothing, it's stupid, forget I said anything." She shrugged and stood up.

"No, come on!" He said pulling her down.

"Scooter's not gonna be able to make it in from Boston is all." She explained. "So now I have to find a date." Luis laughed.

"Is that all?" She looked at him.

"Is that all?" She said. "Some one Luis be a little more sensitive, please. Every one already has a date. Even Kenny!"

"Not every one Julie." Luis shook his head. "If you're that worried about it I'll take you!" He said simply.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "I figured you'd be taking one of the posse," referring to the freshmen that he just dodged.

"Well, I was planning on it." He said, "But, now I have an excuse not to." Julie nodded and laughed.

"Happy to be your excuse." She smiled. Luis was great and she was happy to not be sitting alone in her dorm on Prom night.

"Great so, why don't you go call Scooter and make sure it's OK." He smiled, they had spent enough time together since they were thirteen that all the Ducks could read each other's mind. "I have a feeling you figured you go with Goldberg or Kenny, who don't have my," he cleared his throat, "appeal." Julie laughed.

"Whatever, Luis! I don't think he'll mind." She shook her head. "He only had one rule, no Portman." They both laughed hysterically.

"That's probably a good rule." Luis agreed. "I wouldn't want my girlfriend at a prom with Portman."

"Did I just hear my name?" Dean Portman walked up to them. "What are you two doing here?" He sat on the bench between them and stretched his arms out.

"Just talking about the prom," Julie giggled. "Well, I'm gonna go call Connie about shopping tomorrow. Bye! Thanks Luis!" She hugged him and ran off.

"No problem!" He shouted after her.

"What was that about?" Portman asked.

"What?" Luis said. He had spaced out. "Oh, Scooter can't make it to prom, so since I don't have a date yet, I'm taking her."

"I don't have a date yet!" Portman exclaimed. "Why didn't she ask me?" Luis fell of the bench laughing and then got up and walked away. "What did I say?" Portman wondered to himself out loud.

* * *

** A/N: Well, that's it for now, I'll probably have another chapter up by tonight. Review please!**


	2. Shopping and Sprints

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

**Summary: Julie and Connie go shopping, and Julie starts to think about things. Luis meanwhile is doing sprints to try to clear his mind of thoughts of Julie, when he runs into Charlie, and spills his guts.**

**Author's Note: Alright, so now things are actually starting to heat up! **

**Broken Gem: I'm glad I'm not the only person to think up this pairing. I've noticed there is very little anything of Luis anywhere, which makes me sad, because well, I love him. To be fair, it's not just because of the character Luis, but because Mike Vitar is also Benny the Jet...anyway. As for Portman/Julie, I like it but not as much as Adam/Julie.**

**Hiding in The Shadows: I loved that I came up with that line, I'm very proud of it. I could actually hear Aaron Lohr saying it as I wrote it. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shopping and Sprints**

The next day Julie flipped through the many racks of dresses in a small store in The Mall of America. She had been saving bits of her allowance for a dress, and a few days ago her mother had wired her an extra $200 with a note that read:

_Find a dress you love! But make sure Mrs. Moreau approves!_

Mrs. Moreau and Mrs. Gaffney had made friends in LA at the Goodwill Games, and when Julie moved to Minnesota to go to Eden Hall, her mom had insisted that Mrs. Moreau take on all momly duties. This included helping Julie pick out a prom dress.

"What about this one?" Connie held up a puffy pink dress with beading on the bust line.

"Um, I don't think it's very me." Julie said making a face. "You can try it if you want." Connie shook her head and put the dress down.

"So I was thinking," Mrs. Moreau came over to the girls. "Maybe you should come over after school on Prom day, Julie. We can't have you getting ready by yourself in the dorm."

"I'll hardly be by myself, Mrs. M!" Julie laughed, "There are plenty of other girls there and it wouldn't make much sense to go to your house and then back to school to meet Luis."

"Luis?" Mrs. Moreau said, "What about Scooter? Did I miss something?"

"I told you, Mom!" Connie rolled her eyes, "Scooter can't make it from Boston, so she's going with one of the Ducks. But I thought you were asking Goldberg." Connie said. Julie understood why, back when they were both goalies the two had gotten pretty close.

"I did, but he already had a date." She went on, "And then so did Adam, and Russ and Averman and Kenny." Connie stopped her.

"I get it, stop." She took a breath. "But isn't Luis going with Cathy?"

"He said he was looking for a reason not to." Julie said casually. "I mean could you imagine if he did, what she would be like all leading up to it, 'Oh my God! Can you believe Luis Mendoza is actually taking me to the prom!'" She let out a high pitched squeal to imitate the girls. Connie laughed as she continued to look through the racks.

"Oh, Julie!" She squealed. "Try this one!" She picked up a simple aqua colored gown with spaghetti straps. Julie's eyes lit up, it was the perfect dress. She took it and headed into the dressing room. She stepped out of her clothes and pulled the dress over her head and walked out. Connie gasped and Mrs. Moreau looked like she was going to cry.

Julie looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The dress flattered her in all the right places and had a small train behind her, while the main hem fell just below her ankles.

"I think this is the one!" She squealed. Connie ran over and hugged her.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Both girls smiled.

After shopping for hours finally both girls had dresses, shoes, purses and jewelry. Connie had chosen a simple white dress with a princess cut and off the shoulder sleeves. The white color offset her dark hair and eyes perfectly. Mrs. Moreau had convinced Julie to stay at their house for dinner instead of eating in the cafeteria. In Connie's room while Connie showered Julie looked over the framed pictures on the dresser. There was one of the original Ducks on a pond, out of uniform, one of the team in their Team USA jerseys in LA. She examined the pictures. It was so old, they were so young. Julie was in the middle and Luis had is arm around her shoulder. She remembered how quickly the two of them had clicked, talking about how homesick they were. Finally she saw on of Connie and Guy at an eighth grade dance. She felt a pang of jealousy at that one. Connie was getting to the prom with her boyfriend. She also got to see him every day at school and hang out on weekends.

"What are you looking at?" Connie said, walking into the room.

"Oh," Julie said, "The LA picture, we were such babies!" She picked it up.

"Oh my god! I know." Connie laughed. "Look at Guy! He was so awkward. It amazed me how much we've all grown."

"Look at Portman!" Julie laughed, "He could probably lift his hands over his head then."

"And Luis!" Connie smiled, "God, how many times did he plow into you?" They both laughed.

"We're really lucky Connie," Julie sighed, "The Ducks are special."

"I've known that for seven years now." Connie smiled. "But we definitely shouldn't ever forget it." The phone rang breaking the moment.

"Connie!" Mrs. Moreau shouted. "Guy's on the phone!"

"Ok!" Connie shouted, "Julie run into my parent's room and get the cordless!" Julie nodded and Connie jumped onto her bed grabbing her phone.

"Hey Guy!" She said.

"Hey babe!" He answered.

"Hi Guy!" Julie piped in bathing though the door on the cordless.

"Hi Julie," He sounded actually happy, which made Julie feel good.

"What's up?" Connie said, eager to get the conversation going.

"I have awesome news, about prom!" Guy said. Connie was happy to hear that, the guys had yet to get excited about the prom.

"What?" Connie and Julie said simultaneously.

"Banks' dad said we could take pictures at his house before and then get this, he's renting us this giant limo! Isn't that awesome?" Guy was very excited, he had only been in a limo one other time, the first day they met Coach Bombay.

"Wow, that's great!" Connie said, "Julie, then you can come over after all!" Julie smiled.

"Yeah great!"

"Oh and Julie,' Guy added, "Luis said he wanted to know what color your dress is so he can coordinate. We're all going for our tuxes after school tomorrow."

"I'll see Luis later," Julie said, "Back at the dorm. He can come look at my dress then."

"Great," Guy said. "Well, I'll leave you two, to whatever girl stuff you were doing."

"I'll hang up and let you two say goodbye." Julie said.

"Bye Julie!" Guy responded. She pressed the button and headed off to take a shower.

Back at Eden Hall Luis was on the rink doing sprints. He did this a lot when he needed to clear his head. His stopping issues had ended a long time ago and now he could stop exactly on the blue line, precise and perfect. His mind was crowded with thoughts of Julie. It had been since they had decided to go to prom together. He remembered how she had been his first friend on Team USA. They had gotten into Minnesota around the same time. She had introduced herself and asked if he missed Miami already, because she sure missed Maine. They then went on for about an hour about their homes, families and teams. He shot on her and saw how fast her glove was. He did sprints until he plowed into her and knocked her over. They had made fun of Portman together, coaxed Kenny out of his shell and marveled at Dwayne's puck handling. When the other Ducks showed up he comforted her when Bombay decided to play Goldberg instead of her. Then she started hanging out with Connie, and he with Goldberg and Jesse and they floated apart a little, but still they were good friends. Freshman year they had both dated seniors. He had moved on from his girl quickly, but she and Scooter had stayed together.

"What's on your mind, Luis?" Charlie Conway walked onto the rink and then skated over to where Luis was. The captain knew his team mates well enough to know that Luis wouldn't be doing sprints in the middle of spring unless he was thinking.

"Girl trouble man." Luis said and took off. Charlie tried to catch him but it was impossible. Luis waited at the other blue line for him.

"Care to elaborate?" Charlie said panting. "Wait, I'll guess, Cathy's giving you a hard time about taking Julie to prom?"

"Nope, although it is about Julie," Luis said and headed off again. Things were simpler when he was going fast. Charlie stopped him at the other side.

"Don't do that again!" He panted. "What about Julie?" He was really trying to understand.

"Nothing specific," Luis shrugged. "Just can't stop thinking about her is all."

"Really?" Charlie squinted. "Is this new man? I mean, I know you were tight in LA. Have you felt this way about her all these years?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "Just since yesterday, when we decided to go to prom together. And I mean, it's stupid. Because she's with Scooter, but I don't know." He headed off again, Charlie followed behind.

"I think you should talk to her." Charlie said. "The distance thing with Scooter is hard on her. I know she's unhappy." Luis nodded, he knew it too, and usually a girl having a boyfriend wouldn't stop him from giving it a shot. But this wasn't just some girl he wanted to hook up with. This was Julie who he really cared about, at least as a friend if not as something more.

"Maybe he sighed, "I'll sleep on it."

"Conway, Mendoza!" They heard coach Orion from the locker room door. "What are you doing?" He walked out to them on the ice.

"Just conditioning, Coach!" Charlie answered back.

"Well stop!" He said, "You're tearing up the ice, and you should be studying."

"Sure thing Coach!" Luis said, rolling his eyes and heading to the locker room. Charlie started to go after him.

"Conway!" Orion stopped him.

"Yeah Coach?" Charlie said, skating in a circle.

"Everything alright with Mendoza?" Coach said confused.

"It will be." Charlie shrugged, "He just needed to clear his head."

"Alright, go home, do some school work." Coach winked.

"Sure thing, Coach." Charlie rolled his eyes and laughed.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	3. Roomates and Lunch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blahdy blah.**

**Summary: Luis goes to Julie's dorm, and when she's not there, confuses himself further. The rest of the Ducks find out, but still no one tells Julie, who is just sort of lost in her own little world.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the encouragment. I really love this chapter, although please excuse some of Charlie's dialouge...I've been watching a lot of Dawson's Creek lately and I think Pacy and Charlie are getting confused in my brain! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Roomates and Lunches**

Luis walked up to Julie's dorm and took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Julie's room mate, a girl named Heather answered.

"Can I help you?" Heather said sarcastically. She knew why he was there.

"Uh, is Julie here?" Luis said.

"No, she's eating at Connie's." Heather said.

"Oh, um, ok, I'll just call her later then, I guess." He smiled and walked away.

"Wait," she said and smiled. "Do you want to come in anyway? You're Luis right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "And sure, I'll come in." He walked in and sat on Julie's bed.

"It's so sweet of you to take Julie to the prom." Heather said and moved over next to him. "She was so excited yesterday. And who can blame her?" She was flirting with him and as a reflex he started to flirt back.

"Well, yeah," he smiled, "Julie's a good friend." He emphasized the word friend. "We've been through a lot together." He smiled.

"I'll bet you have," Heather said. "But just a friend, really? From what I hear you're quite the player, and you're going to settle for a good friend with a boyfriend on Prom Night? It doesn't really add up."

"Well, maybe you heard wrong." He said moving closer.

"Maybe I didn't." She smiled.

"Luis?" Julie walked through the door and he stood up feeling guilty, but not exactly sure why.

"Julie, I thought you were at Connie's." Heather gulped.

"Um, I was. But dinner's over so I came back." She said. "Luis, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually," he said, gathering his nerve. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About your tux, I know!" She said deflating him, "Guy told me. Here's my dress if it helps." She pulled up the garment bag to reveal the beautiful blue dress.

"Yeah, great!" He said. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He walked out and promptly began beating his head against a door post. Portman and Russ walked past.

"You alright Luis?" Russ asked.

"Yeah man, you look like me on a bad day." Portman said.

"What?" Luis stopped. "I'm fine. I'm just an idiot."

The next day Luis was sitting at lunch in the cafeteria, helping Adam with his Spanish homework. Charlie came over.

"So did you talk to her?" Charlie asked.

"Talk to who?" Adam looked up.

"No one!" Luis said, "And no Charlie I didn't!"

"It's not no one!" Adam said, "Come on who?"

"Julie," Charlie said. "He likes her."

"Who likes Julie?" Fulton closely followed Charlie and then Portman after him.

"No one!" Luis said, shushing Charlie. "Ok, Adam we have a test next period, can we focus on that please?"

"Luis likes Julie, but he's too chicken to talk to her about it." Charlie explained.

"Dude that would be great!" Fulton said, "I mean, Julie hates the long distance thing with Scooter!"

"Don't play her though man!" Adam piped in. "We're still a team!"

"I'm not going to play her!" Luis sighed, "I don't even know if I'm going to tell her!"

"Tell who what?" Julie said, putting her tray down. Luis gave the guys a death stare.

"Uh, my mom," Luis said covering. "That I'm going to prom with you. You know how mom's get, and she loves you so much. You know, because you visited us last summer."

"Oh right." Julie said confused. Linda, Charlie's girlfriend and then Connie joined the table.

"Guess what?" Connie said. "Linda's gonna come over before prom and get ready with us!"

"Can you people focus on something other than prom for 5 seconds!" Luis exclaimed.

"Speaking of," Portman chimed in. "I finally got a date!"

"Who?" Fulton said, really the only person who cared about Portman's announcement.

"Heather." Portman said, matter of factly. "You know, you're room mate Julie!"

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Luis said, lamming his book on the table a running out.

"What's with him?" Julie said.

"I don't know, have no idea, who cares?" The guys all mumbled together.

"Well, I have to study for Pre Calc anyway." Julie clenched her jaw. "So I guess I'll talk to him later." She got up and walked away.

"But Julie your lunch?" Adam said.

"I kinda just lost my appetite." She shrugged.

"Ok," Connie said sternly, "Spill it! What do you guys know?"

"We don't know anything, Connie!" Charlie said, rather unconvincingly. "Who knows why Luis is being a panty waist?"

"Mhm." Connie said, "I've known you you're whole life Conway, you can't lie to me? What's going on?"

"Luis likes Julie but he won't talk to her." Fulton spit out and Portman elbowed him. "What? Dude, she was going to find out anyway!"

"That's why he went to her room last night!" Linda connected.

"But doesn't she saw that he was hitting on Heather when she got there?" Connie said.

"Which explains why he freaked when Portman said he was taking Heather!" Linda said, sounding like a know it all. "He's conflicted! His Luis player instincts are trying to overpower his feelings for Julie!"

"Yes, you two are very smart!" Charlie said sarcastically. "But you can't tell Luis, he'll kill me!"

In the library, Julie ran into Luis.

"Hey are you alright?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to focus." He said. "I have a big Spanish test next period."

"Luis," Julie said, "You speak Spanish with your family. I think you'll be OK. I think I know why you're upset though."

"You do?" He swallowed, nervous.

"Yeah," She smiled, "You like Heather, right? I mean, I saw you two yesterday, and then Portman says he's taking her to prom and you freak! I get it ok? If you want to take her, take her. I'll go with Portman, Scooter'll understand, it's fine."

"What?' Luis responded, disbelieving that this was what Julie had concocted. "No, Julie I don't want to take Heather to prom. And you are not going with Portman. I'm just stressed, alright?"

"Alright," she said. "But the offer stand, OK? We're friends, Ducks fly together right?"

"Yeah, Ducks fly together!" He answered quietly.

* * *

**Review please! Next chapter is the Prom! **


	4. Prom Night Confession

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: Prom night begins with a surprise vist, goes on to a fabulous announcement and ends with a shocking confession. **

**A/N: Alright, go me getting two chapters up in one day! Well, obviously this is the moment of truth, or well, one of the moments...there are a couple more coming. As always, I love reviews! **

* * *

Prom day, Linda, Julie and Heather all headed over to Connie's after school to get ready. Julie had invited Heather because she was meeting them at Banks' anyway so it made sense. Also since she was still convinces Luis liked Heather she wanted to reach out more. Mrs. Moreau did the girl's hair and they did each other's makeup. Finally they got dressed and piled into the car to go to Banks' 

Linda and Heather got out first, and as Julie went to step out Connie pulled on her arm to stop her.

"Oh no!" Connie smiled, scheming in her mind. "You get to make a grand entrance, I'll go first."

"You're crazy!" Julie said. Connie smiled and pulled herself out the car. She walked over to Guy and gave him a kiss.

"You look beautiful." He said, handing her a corsage.

"Thank you." She smiled, "Wait till you see Julie!"

Julie stepped slowly out of the car. All of the guys dropped their jaws. Her dark blonde hair was piled on top of her head in tiny curls and the dress which had looked amazing in the store now was stunning complemented by subtle pearl jewelry. Luis couldn't believe his eyes. The rest of the team smiled, knowing a secret that Julie didn't. Luis walked up to her.

"Wow, Cat," he said, using her nick name, "You look, just wow!"

"You don't clean up so bad yourself." She answered awkwardly.

"Where's Charlie?" Linda asked. "He's the only person not here yet."

"I'm here!" He shouted from a car window. "And I brought a surprise!" He jumped out of the car in his tux and leaving the drivers seat was someone other than his mom. The team all smiled when they saw the face.

"Coach Bombay!" They shouted and charged at him!

"Wow," Bombay laughed as they circled around him, "You ducks look pretty good all dressed up!" They laughed.

"He called this morning," Charlie explained, "And I asked if he wanted to see us off."

"And we all know I have a problem saying no to you guys!" Bombay laughed. Julie smiled, this was the perfect beginning to what she was sure would be an awesome night.

They took a team picture with the Coach and then pictures with their dates. Finally they all piled into the limo, and laughing headed to school, where in one of the prom was waiting. The limo ride was filled with nervous chatter and lots of quacking. Luis and Julie sat quietly though, until Luis smiled and looked at her.

"What?" She said, when she caught him.

"Just thinking about how much it sucks that Scooter is missing you all dressed up and beautiful." Luis smiled, he wasn't being manipulative or even trying to make a move, just saying how he felt. Julie blushed, and smiled shyly.

guys

"You really think I'm beautiful?" She said.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled back. She thought for a minute if she really hated that Scooter wasn't there. It felt so right, just her and Luis, and the Ducks of course.

They arrived at school and sat at their table. They danced all night and Julie doubted that she ever had so much fun. Some how Luis got the DJ to play a salsa and he taught Julie the dance moves, and she easily caught on following his lead. They all sat down as the Dean stood up to announce the junior prom court.

"Your three female prom attendants," the Dean read off a card, "Linda Potter, Heather Banket and Julie Gaffney!" He said, Julie couldn't believe it and sat in her seat stunned."

"That's you Cat." Luis said, nudging her. She walked up with Linda and Heather to have the small tiara placed on her head.

"Your male prom attendants are, Dean Portman, Guy Germaine and Luis Mendoza!" The three guys hurried onto the stage to get their sashes.

"And finally your prom king and queen, Charlie Conway and Connie Moreau!" The whole duck table went crazy. Fulton and Averman got the whole room to start quacking. Julie smiled, this cemented their status; the Ducks ruled Eden Hall. Once the crowd calmed down they began a slow dance led by the prom court. Connie and Charlie started together but quickly switched partners, since Guy and Linda started out together.

"Congratulations!" Luis said. "Did you think the Ducks would ever actually be crowned Eden Hall royalty?"

"No, not really." She laughed. "But I am happy."

"Good, so am I!" He smiled and pulled her close.

"Thanks for bringing me." Julie whispered.

"Julie?" He said quietly.

"Yes?" She pulled back.

"There's something I've been wanting to do." He said and then he leaned in and kissed her. She didn't say a word, just pulled into him and cried quietly. When the song ended she pulled out of his arms, kissed him on the cheek and walked away, still crying.

"Julie!" He shouted after her and followed her out of the room.

Julie sat on the bench in the rink lacing up her skates, still in her prom dress. She needed to skate, to get away from what she was feeling.

"Julie?" Luis whispered coming up behind her.

"Go away!" She said, "Please, just go away."

"Julie," he said, "I'm so sorry, I just…"

"Luis, why?" She interrupted him tears in her eyes. "Everything was so perfect, and then you just ruined it. What?"

"I don't know Julie," he said. "I just, all I could think about was being with you. And then tonight, you looked so pretty and, well I couldn't help it."

"Luis, I have a boyfriend!" She shouted. "A serious boyfriend, who I love! And who loves me!"

"Yeah, he loves you so much he couldn't even make it to your prom." Luis scoffed. "And you never see him. Russ is more your boyfriend than Scooter."

"He's at college," Julie protested. "He has finals. He loves me, Luis. When he gets back…"

"When he gets back you'll have two weeks together before you go back to Maine." Luis said. "And then where will you be? In the exact place you were before."

"Stop it!" She said, "You don't know anything about it!"

"I know how unhappy you are!" He said, "I know you haven't seen him since March and it kills you. I know you're lonely and you look at Connie and Guy or Charlie and Linda and you wonder why you can't have what they have." He took a deep breath. "You can have that Julie. You can have it with me!" He leaned in and kissed her again, except this time she kissed back. "Are you going to take those skates off now?"

"Luis, we can't rush into this." Julie said, "I can't, I need to think about stuff. I need to figure things out. Give me a week, alright? And then I'll tell you."

"Scooter will be back in a week." Luis pointed out.

"I know." Julie said, "And that way if need be I can end it with him in person." She leaned down and unlaced her skates and then took them off. "I'll talk to you in a week Luis." She leaned in and kissed him. He sat and watched her walk out of the rink. He didn't know how to feel.

* * *

**Bum, bum bum!  
**


	5. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: Julie gets crazy at an after party, Heather and Portman, well you guess, and Adam proves how great a guy he really is.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

That night there was an after party at a kid who lived down the street from Adam's house. Almost the whole grade went and most every one got pretty wasted. Charlie was so drunk that he stood on a table and proclaimed that as new king of Eden Hall he was renaming the school Charlie Hall and there would only be two classes: hockey and quacking at the principal 101. Julie sat on a couch with her arms folded while next to her Heather and Portman made out. It got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore so she got up and walked around, looking for Adam. The limo was still out side and she was hoping it could take her back to the dorm and then come back to the party. She hadn't wanted to come in the first place but Connie had talked her into it.

"Hey Cat Lady!" Goldberg shouted when she bumped into him. "You want some?" He gestured to the ked. Julie bit her lip. She hadn't had a drink al night, maybe she should, it would take her mind off things.

"Sure Goldberg." She said, "Set me up!"

"Alright!" He pumped the keg and she drank a beer as she walked around. Eventually she entered a shot contest, against Fulton. She drank him under the table.

"Alright, Julie the Cat! The Julester, winning the shot conest!" Averman chanted. "Fulton, passing out." When he was drunk Averman reverted to the annoying habit from when they were kids.

"Shut up Averman!" Fulton moaned from the floor. Julie walked around with yet another beer.

"Julie!" A sober Adam found her, "Come on, you've had enough!" He said taking her drink, "I'm gonna go with you back to the dorm, alrighty?"

"But the party!" She said, "And Heather, I have to find Heather!" She was slurring.

"Trust me, you don't want to find Heather." Adam shook his head, he had seen Heather and Portman disappear into an empty room. "Come on, I'm taking you back." He walked towards the door and saw Charlie in the living room.

"Banksie!" He shouted, "I was just telling a story! Come sit! Julie too!" Banks rolled his eyes but sat down. It was easier to humor Charlie than fight him. "Ok so, there I was and we had one penalty shot against the Hawks and the ref said we could have any player take it…"

"You know what man?" Adam interrupted, "I've heard this story, so I'm gonna go!"

"Alright man!" Charlie high fived him. "You do what you need to do! So anyway, the teams all like, 'Guy should take the shot!' and then Bombay's like…"

Adam guided Julie out to the limo and she fell down and started giggling.

"Come on Julie," he said, trying to pull her up, but instead she pulled him down.

"Adam, I love you!" She said, between giggles.

"No you don't." He sighed, exasperated.

"Yes I do!" She insisted. "I love you! And I love Charlie, and Fulton and Kenny and Goldberg and Russ! And I really love Luis!" She said, "But you know something Adam? You know who I don't love?"

"Portman?" He guessed.

"No I love Portman!" She laughed. "I don't love Scooter! I mean not the way I love the Ducks!"

"Alright well, Julie, out of love for me, will you go to the limo?" He said, using this mood to his advantage.

"Anything for you babe!" She said, standing up and then started giggling again. "You're name is Adam, not babe! Remember when you said that about me? And to Portman? I mean he could have killed you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Adam said, pushing her over to the limo, "I do stupid things for you Julie the Cat."

The next morning Julie woke up in her dorm with a pounding head ache. She had a brief memory of what had happened the night before.

"Oh God, what have I done?" She said out loud to no one.

"Nothing that's not undoable." Adam laughed and tossed her a water bottle. She caught it without any trouble, even with a hang over she had fast perfect hands.

"Adam?" She said surprised, "Did we, well?"

"No." He cut her off. "Although you did profess your love for me, and I am flattered, but I'm not sure it would work out."

"Oh Adam!" She moaned, "I am so sorry!" He laughed at her apology.

"When I say you said you loved me, you then went on to say you loved every male member of the Ducks." She laughed.

"Alright great. Did you stay here all night?"

"Yeah, I sent the limo back to the party, but I had a feeling that Heather wasn't coming back here and well, you couldn't really be left alone." He said softly, "What happened last night? That really wasn't like you."

"Luis happened." She said quietly.

"He told you?" Adam asked, "He told you how he felt!"

"If randomly kissing me on the dance floor and then listing the reasons I should break up with Scooter is telling me how he feels then yes, he did." She spit out. "God, did I make a total fool of myself?"

"A little," Adam laughed. "But I'm the only one who'll remember. And I'll take it to the grave if you want me to."

"I'd like that." Julie said. "Thanks Adam, you're a good friend."

"I know." He smiled. "And trust me, you acted stupid but at least you didn't spend the whole night reliving your glory days from when you were ten!"

"Charlie?" She laughed, "yeah, he was pretty far gone when I _started _drinking."

"What are you going to do about Luis?" Adam finally asked.

"I don't know." Julie moaned and pulled her blanket over her head. "I just don't know!"

"Well, I'll tell you this much, I think you should break up with Scooter. You made a pretty big deal last night about, well, every one but him." Adam said, "And I'm not saying that you should get together with Luis. But if you're at all unsure about Scooter, it's not worth it."

Julie nodded, "I know. Thanks Adam."

Luis sat in his dorm room when Portman burst through the door still in his tux.

"Dude, guess what?" Portman said. "I totally did it with Heather last night!" He shouted, "WOO!" Luis rolled his eyes. He had this feeling Heather would have done it with Dwayne last night.

"Good for you man." He said. "Did you see Julie?" He knew he wasn't supposed to talk to her for a week but he wanted to know she was ok.

"She drank Fulton under the table in a shot contest," Portman said, "then she went home with Banks." Luis raised an eyebrow, "Well, not like home home, but he took her back to the dorm."

"She got back safe?" Luis doubled checked.

"Yeah man," Portman said, "I mean, I doubt she feels great, but she was fine. Did you talk to her last night?"

"Yeah, man." Luis answered, "She freaked."

"Which explains the drinking." Portman said, they all knew Julie wasn't exactly a party girl.

"Yeah," Luis sighed. "She said she needed a week to figure it out. So I just have to wait, I guess." Portman shrugged and went to sleep, Luis walked out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Julie's behavior in this chapter was extremely irresponsible. I do not condone drinking to escape your problems for two reasons, **

**1. It's stupid and does nothing, because when you wake up in the morning you still have your problems and usually a headache and puke in your hair.**

**2. It ruins every one else's good time because you spend the whole night bitching about your problems.**

**So that's my little public service announcement/apology to any one who was offended by what occurred in this chapter!**


	6. Decision

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Summary: Julie makes her decision, and then talks to Scooter and Luis, not together, obviously.**

** Author's Note: This isn't the last chapter, there's one more coming, which will sort of tie everything together. Thanks to every one who reviewed, and all that. Also, sorry there was kind of more time between the last chapter and this one, I had work all weekend this was the first I could get it done.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Decision **

A week later Julie walked into her dorm after a brisk jog. She was resolute in what she had decided to do. She opened the door to a sight she was pretty accustomed to in the past week. Portman and Heather were passionately making out on Heather's bed.

"Room mate entering!" Julie shouted and threw a pillow at them.

"Hey Cat!" Portman said, at this point he was only wearing an undershirt. "Today's the day of truth, right?

"Shut up!" She said. She wasn't looking forward to either conversation she was going to have.

"Go easy on him." Portman said. He didn't specify which "him" but just walked out.

"You made a decision?" Heather said, concerned.

"Yeah," Julie said. "I don't really want to talk about it right now." As she spoke a knock burst on the door. Julie got up to answer it.

"Hey babe!" Scooter smiled, picking her up and kissing her hard.

"I leave you to it!" Heather said walking out of the room and shutting the door.

"Heather looked a little unkempt," Scooter noted, and then looked at her bed which was wrinkly and sloppy looking. "What's going on there?"

"She and Portman discovered each other," Julie explained. "Scooter, we need to talk."

They sat on Julie's bed and with tears in her eyes she explained the situation. She told him about prom, her conversation with Luis, the party and her talk with Adam. Also she finally told him how she hated the long distance relationship.

"I think it's best if we break up." She ended.

"You're going to be with Luis?" He sighed.

"No," she shook her head. "Not right now. Maybe someday."

"I love you Julie," Scooter said, as if he were making one final plea to change her mind. "I really do.

"I know," she whispered, "I love you too. That's what makes it so hard." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, just like the first time.

"Let's call it even." He whispered. She smiled through her tears.

"I hate ties." She squeaked out. Then he stood up and walked out of the room. When she composed herself she walked down the stairs to Luis and Portman's room, and she knocked on the door.

"Hey." Luis smiled.

"Hey," she said. "You wanna take a walk?" They walked through the quad.

"You've been pretty quiet." Luis said, "I don't mean to rush you or anything, but if you just wanted to take a walk I would have said no."

"I broke up with Scooter." She said abruptly. "You were right, the long distance thing wasn't working anymore."

"So does that mean…" he took her hand.

"No, Luis." She pulled away, "it doesn't."

"Um, ok," he said confused. "But I thought that…"

"I know, but here me out." She took a deep breathe. "I need to be n my own for a while. I've been with Scooter for three years, and I loved him, and I love you. I do, Luis. But there is something I love more, and you too, The Ducks. And well, if we do this, if we get together and then it doesn't work out it would hurt them, and us, the team." She started crying. "Maybe is the fall if we both still feel the same way, if we still want to be together, then we'll give it a shot. But not now, do you understand?" She closed her eyes and hoped he did.

"Yeah, I think so," he answered her quickly. "I understand, you're choosing the team over me." Julie nodded. "I guess it's better than you choosing Scooter, but I can't say I like it."

"Luis, I'm so sorry." She said, "I just, I can't, not right now."

"Yeah, I got that." He said and walked away.

Julie walked back to her dorm, curled up in a ball, and cried.

* * *

** A/N: Ah, I totally did not mean to make Julie emo, but it kind of just happened, anyway, I promise in the next chapter she'll be un emo!**


	7. Epilogue: A New Begining

**Disclaimer: As I said at the begining, I own nothing except the Ducks movie's on DVD. Well, I own one character Heather and even her not really since she's sort of based on my friend...**

**Summary: Julie and Luis head back to Eden Hall to start senior year, what will happen?**

**Author's Note: So this is it, the end...Yeah, I know it's a little short, but trust me there is room for a sequel if I choose to write one, I'm not sure if I want to yet.

* * *

**

**Epilogue: A New Begining **

The sun peaked through the blinds on a window in a Miami hotel room. The gentle light woke Luis up and he rolled over to see Liz, then he looked at the clock over her shoulder. It read 10:30.

"Oh Shit!" He shouted and jumped out of bed.

"What is it?" She said, barely awake.

"It's 10:30, my flight is at 3 and I still have a tone of packing to do!" He ran to the other end of the room, "Where the hell are my pants?"

Julie woke to her alarm at 10:30. She stretched out and realized what day it was and smiled. Today she flew to Minnesota. She had stayed in Maine all summer for the first time since she was 13 and it had been amazing but she was eager to get back to Eden Hall, back to the Ducks.

"Why do you have to leave?" Liz whined.

"Now?" Luis said confused. "I have packing to do!"

"No I mean at all." She said, "Why can't you just stay with me?"

"Babe, we talked about this at the beginning of the summer." He said annoyed. "I have to go back to school. I gotta go, I'll call you at Christmas." He walked out the door. He had no intention of ever contacting Liz again. They had hooked up his first night home. He had gone out with some old team mates and gotten drunk and then met her. She had long soft blonde hair and a soft round face. She had resembled Julie and at the time that had been enough for him. He hadn't been able to shake her all summer. But every time he was with her he had wished it was Julie.

"Don't forget!" Julie's mother said, "If you want to go to BC don't let any thing or any one stop you from applying.!" She kissed her on the forehead. Julie smiled, she'd been eyeing the school, but had expressed her doubts because of her break up with Scooter. They were standing in the terminal at the airport.

"I know Mom!" Julie smiled. "Bye, I love you!"

"I love you too, have a good year." Julie boarded her plane with her stuff in hand. She settled into her seat and once the plane took off she looked out onto the clouds. She had made a decision a few days before that she was really happy about. On the same day she had gotten a call from Charlie saying he was going to run a Captain's practice and to get there as soon as she could. Right back in with the ducks. She couldn't be happier.

Luis stepped off the plane and headed to baggage claim.

"Luis!" Adam shouted to get his attention. Luis smiled, he had arranged for Adam to pick him up, because, well, Adam had a car.

"Banks." Luis acknowledged. "What's up?"

"Not much, man." Banks responded, hugging his friend. "Ready for senior year?"

"Hell yeah!" Luis laughed. They got his bags and headed to the car and then Adam asked the question that they both were thinking.

"Have you talked to her?" HE said, they both knew who he was talking about.

"No," Luis shook his head, "I called her once, but she wasn't home and she never called me back. Have you?" Adam nodded.

"Once," he said. "She called to ask if she needed full pads for Charlie's practice. She sounded happy."

Julie walked into the locker room where Luis sat lacing his skates, they were the first two there.

"So do you miss Miami yet?" She smiled and sat down next to him.

"I miss more things about here this summer than I ever did about Miami." He smiled at her. She smiled back. "Julie, nothings changed with me."

"Some things have changed with me." She whispered, moved in and kissed him. "Like I want to do a whole lot more of that!" Luis smiled and laughed.

"Good, because I'm thinking there will be plenty of that!" They suited up, and headed out onto the ice together, a team.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: Alright, well, I hope you like the ending...a little cheesy and yes Luis comes off as kind of a jerk in the beginning, but what can you do, I wanted it to be at least a little bit realistic. Thanks for all of the reviews, see you later, maybe.  
**


End file.
